Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL2005/000376 entitled Liquid Drug Delivery Devices and Needle Shield Removal Device and published under PCT International Publication No. WO 2005/105014 illustrates and describes a liquid drug transfer device including a vial adapter with elastomer tubing for preparing a syringe having a widened distal tip with a reconstituted liquid drug for immediate administration to a subject (see WO 2005/105014's FIGS. 8 to 11). The widened distal tip is dimensioned to prevent a conventional needle being slidingly mounted thereon. The elastomer tubing's free end is intended to be sealingly stretched over a syringe's widened distal tip for effecting fluid communication between a syringe and a medical vial containing a medicament requiring reconstitution. Reconstitution typically requires agitation of the assemblage of the liquid drug transfer device, a vial and a syringe which may lead to inadvertent syringe detachment and contents spillage.